1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector, and particularly to a high speed cable connector for use in InfiniBand™ application.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the popularity of the Internet, information access speed becomes an important issue. Although the information processing speed of a central process unit (CPU) of a data processing machine, i.e., a computer or a server, is increased enormously, information processing speed of I/O port devices of the machine is still relatively low, which results in that information still can not be accessed by the machine from the Internet with a speed as quickly as expected.
To solve this problem, an InfiniBand™ I/O port structure is proposed, which offers three levels of link performance—2.5 Gbits, 10 Gbits and 30 Gbits/sec. An electrical connector for use in such high speed application always confronts a problem of cross-talk. Cross-talk means interference of signals of neighboring signal lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,839 B2 (the '839 patent) disclosed a high speed cable connector which has two lines 12a, 12b each include a signal pair 20 and a ground conductor 18. The ground conductors 18 are connected to a shorting bar 50 which has a first portion 52 located between the signal pairs to improve the problem of cross-talk therebetween.
The structure disclosed by the '839 patent still cannot overcome the problem of cross-talk occurred in an electrical connector for InfiniBand™ architecture since it must transmit and process information and data at an even higher speed.
Thus, an improved shielding structure which can effectively reduce cross-talk between signal pairs of a cable connector for InfiniBand™ application is required.